


Pagan "May I Speak To Your Manager" Min

by MadQueen



Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Narcissism, Reader-Interactive, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, pagan gets pissy at a manager what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Pagan is a Karen.The rooms get messed up at a hotel, and Pagan is NOT going to stand for this. No matter if the room is still absolutely gorgeous, it is NOT the master suite and he WILL be speaking to the manager.Your job? Keep him from killing said manager.(Pagan/Reader, Reader is gender neutral but a romantic relationship is strongly implied)
Relationships: Pagan Min/Reader, Pagan Min/You
Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pagan "May I Speak To Your Manager" Min

**Author's Note:**

> you cannot CANNOT TELL ME Pagan isn't a Karen. please rewatch the intro of far cry 4 where he literally stabs a man with a pen for not correctly following orders. 
> 
> love this guy but MAN is he a dick
> 
> "citrus talugmai xd" left a very nice comment on It's Subjective, and that is what pushed me to finally polish this off for posting. Thank you so much, this one's for you 🥺
> 
> happy one year anniversary of me posting my first part of this series, I am so glad you have enjoyed them ❤

You traveled a  _ little _ . It wasn't a lot, not nearly as much as Pagan did with his business deals across the world, but you did a  _ little _ . It made for a good getaway when Kyrat was getting just a tad too stale for your liking. 

The hotels never mess up. There is never a time that someone forgets to lay down the sheets to Pagan's specifications, never a moment when the fridge doesn’t contain the exact amount of and brand of various foods Pagan had ‘suggested’ for them to provide, never when the hotel doesn't carry Pagan's exact brand of shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom... It just wasn’t something that happened, never. It was always perfect and to Pagan's specifications.

People seemed to catch onto the fact that Pagan was powerful, even if they didn’t know who he was. It’s hard to argue that, not when everyone around him treated him like he was the most important being they’d ever met. People tend to follow by example, and so people around Pagan treated him like royalty. Constantly. 

...Evidently, this particular hotel hadn't caught onto the memo. Or maybe they had, and there was just an honest mistake made. But when you get to your room, it's  _ wrong _ .

There were two beds in a room meant only for you two. They’d given you the wrong room, that much was obvious. Pagan was tired, and even this caused him to pause when he’d taken note of that.

It wasn't any further furnished as grand as some of the places you'd seen, it was honestly… fine, but it definitely was not the grand suite Pagan had expected from this hotel. Nor was it the one he had paid for. 

“Oh, absolutely not.” He groaned, and you watched something dark flow over his face. “Absolutely not.” He repeated, turning around and gesturing to the bellboys (a small crowd) carrying his (heavy) luggage. “You’re following me back downstairs.” He instructed, anger very clear in his voice. 

Part of you wanted to just convince him to try to fall asleep here, but something told you Pagan wasn't in the mood for negotiating, not whenever his day had been so shitty. 

You could easily just collapse on one of these beds, and something tells you Pagan would let  _ you _ for the time being, but also… as Pagan starts to make his way back downstairs angrily, something told you that if you didn't follow him, knowing him, someone was liable to be decapitated with the type of mood he was in.

This hotel was nice, and so when Pagan returned back downstairs, it wasn’t long before he was able to locate the manager. 

This wasn't like a shitty hotel where the manager was hiding in the back, allowing for the lower level employees to deal with the angry customers. This was a hotel that proudly showed off it's manager, because who in their right mind would make a scene  **_here_ ** ?

Pagan Min.

You watched the manager sink further behind the desk, like that would protect him from Pagan's anger, but Pagan was not deterred in the slightest.

“Tell me,” He said, anger leaking into his voice. “Why am I in a room with two twin beds?” He asked, and if you were in a more sympathetic mood you might have gotten Pagan to calm down, but… you were tired. And you could only hold back a wild animal so much before they turned around and started to bite the one keeping it from it’s goal. You were just here to make sure the man remained in one piece.

The manager, a small man in an expensive looking suit turned pale at this, at the sheer loaded question that Pagan had just thrown at him. “Um, I am very sorry, Mr. Min-”

Pagan was not one to let things get away, not at this moment. Not something like that in a place like this. “It’s King Min.” He corrected succinctly, cutting the man off. 

The manager's eyes widened even further than they had been, and you swear you could watch his heart stop for a moment, before restarting when he realized that Pagan was still awaiting a response. "I would like to offer my sincere apologies King Min for referring to you incorrectly-" He began, his voice barely coming out without the intense warble in it. 

"The  **room** ." Pagan said, focusing the manager back onto the task at hand. 

You knew Pagan relished in these moments, when someone was floundering in an attempt to please him. He was a king, and so it was what he expected… That aim to please you with just a twinge of fear… or a lot of fear, as in the case of this manager.

"Yes, the room!" The manager said, letting out a shaky laugh, looking to you in an attempt to gain some sort of sympathy (or maybe he just wanted a reprieve from the intense look Pagan was giving him) "I will get this fixed right a-away." He said quickly, his hands reaching forward and almost dropping the phone as he did so. 

Hearing the man on the phone, you knew he was terrified trying to get it all sorted out, you're almost surprised he was able to talk at all. You… felt kinda bad for him.

Meeting your eyes, Pagan could sense your displeasure in the way he had handled all of it, and he rolled his eyes as he motioned for you to step away from the counter. 

" _What_." He said quietly, the moment you had gotten just out of earshot of the manager. It wasn't the same tone he had with the manager, it was more like him trying to cover his bases and make sure he didn't end up with you upset with him. 

You pouted slightly, and nodded your head to the manager. "You're being kinda mean." You said, knowing that if you had just told him straight out how much of a dick he was being it would not fix anything. 

Pagan sighed, and you knew that if he were more awake and less exhausted, he might argue with you more. Instead, he rolls his eyes in response, but in a way you knew well. Defeat. "...I'll be nicer." He said quietly, even more so than before. Like he was ashamed to admit it. 

Before you had a chance to say anything else the manager had put his hand over the other end of the phone, and he looked close to tears now as he looked at Pagan. "Sir, they had given your room to someone else." He said, and you're surprised he managed to say it without having a mental breakdown with how scared he looked. "The occupants are currently being escorted out, I can have it ready for you in 20 minutes." 

Pagan opened his mouth, and you could just hear the beginning of a sneer, but he quickly stopped himself as he looked towards you, like he was remembering his promise. "...Fine." He said, a glare on his face at the manager. 

Turning around, Pagan sighed again, and began to look around the gorgeous foyer of the hotel that was so nice it had what were practically art exhibits surrounding the entire ground floor. You could just tell he begrudgingly would spend the next 20 minutes (and not a minute more) looking at the art. 

The many many bellboys with Pagan's luggage who had been standing beside the counter the entire time in silence turned quickly to follow Pagan. 

The manager let out a breath of relief the moment Pagan had stepped far enough away, and you swear you could watch the man mumbling a prayer of thanks under his breath that he had survived the encounter. 

You still feel kinda bad, but regardless, you turn around to follow Pagan and decide to try and make idle chitchat about the art for the next 20 minutes. 

...God you  **_hope_ ** they manage to make that deadline.


End file.
